felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Antarioch
Under construction Antarioch is best described as an immense sea of lava, swept by scorching winds and tornados made of flames under a blazing sky. In some places, the ambient temperature is high enough to liquefy iron, and stepping into a portal to Antarioch could very well be your last mistake, if you aren't prepared with some very solid protections against the extreme heat. such a magical protection is granted to damned souls unfortunate enough to enter this realm. However, while it’s just enough to make them able to survive the heat, it does little to not make it choking and nearly unbearable. Describing the environment of Antarioch as "hostile" would be a big understatement, just like saying that plunging your hand into boiling water is "not very pleasant». Countless small islands can be seen drifting away, carried by the fiery ocean but several stable continents of various sizes form Antarioch's main landmass. The realm is divided in several regions. *In Maglios, the sea of lava progressively gives way to a vast bubbling swamp made of hills of ashes, smoking pits, toxic emanations and a dark and heavy liquid that looks like a sort of non-evaporating water. During the steamy season, visibility is very low in Maglios and the already hazardous bog becomes even more treacherous and deadly. The area is roamed by moeglons, gigantic and very tough creatures resembling a grotesque mix between armored flat worms and squids. Those lumbering titans are rather slow and predictable but in the cover of the fog they can become a danger to even succubi, who usually prefer to stay clear of this desolate region entirely. *Incanthya is a fiery forest, made of an odd fire-resistant vegetation. Many plants of the forest either feed on fire or ignite themselves, propagating fire to nearby foliage and turning in an instant the quiet forest into a blazing inferno in a fascinating choregraphy of flames. Beautiful fiery gardens can be founds scattered across the region, carefully tended by their owner. The gardens ignite themselves following intricate and complex patterns, creating an hypnotizing spectacle enjoyed by many demons. *Next to Incanthya stands the city of Asphelos and in its center the majestic Pyrevium, the palace and seat of power of Queen Faldhatée, ruler of Antarioch. Like most others cities in Antarioch, the buildings of Asphelos are typically made of obsidian and hardened magma. It’s a thriving and busy center, inhabited by all manners of fire-based creatures. In order to welcome outsiders coming from other realms, the heat in the city is maintained at a more bearable temperature. *Pyrevium although the Pyrevium, on the other hand, remains just as hot as the inside of a volcano. *Ozden is the most geologically active area of Antarioch, dotted with volcanos and criss-crossed by rivers of liquid fire. Rains off falling rocks, embers and ashes are common place, making the zone rather hazardous, even for fire demons, and scarcely populated as a result. However it’s also the place where fire succubi deem the lava to be « the best ». They built many bath houses to take advantage of it. Those spots are an absolute blast among fire succubi who adore a good lava bath and believe it’s healthy, revitalizing and good for their skin. *The ground of Antarioch is comprised of a layer of frequent underground crystal caves, including right under the lava sea. Lava drip from many small crevices on the ceiling above or erupt from subterranean pocket of magma. Those caves are the hottest places in all Antarioch, due to the unique shape of the realm. Indeed Antarioch is actually a hollow sphere floating into a larger sphere of magma. what seems to be a glowing sky is actually lava seen from very far away. *Credits to Vaderaz and Asuroth for ideas to develop the realm.